


Please

by kittymsmith



Series: Random Snippets that are Hopefully Funny of Two Dorks In Love: Sherlock and Molly [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, endgame made my friend an hour and a half late, the importance of please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith
Summary: Sherlock gains a new favorite word.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> A fun, short little oneshot I wrote in 30 minutes. I'm thinking I might expand the series to a later point in the dorks relationship-toward the 5ish year mark or something. What do y'all think?
> 
> Enjoy!

The tube had been utterly overrun by the entirety of London on their way back from some popular superhero movie Molly hadn’t ever really cared about too much. When she and Sherlock got on she could immediately sense the spark of irritation, the flames of which were soon fed by what must have been half a movie theater’s worth of people crowding in, confining Molly and Sherlock to one pole, round which they both had an arm hooked, Sherlock’s other arm around Molly, both as a means of keeping them as far away from other people as possible and because he liked it, and Molly using her other hand to navigate a somewhat interesting Reddit thread about some murder from 20 years ago Sherlock had recently solved. She suspected he liked to quietly gloat to himself, knowing he’d yet again beaten “ _those bloody Reddit detectives_ ”.

A man tapped Sherlock’s shoulder. “Oi, you that Sherlock bloke, yeah?”

He bit the inside of his cheek, exhaling out his nostrils. “I am.”

“That your girlfriend?”

Sherlock slowly looked down at Molly, then slowly back at the man. “No. I enjoy grabbing random women on the tube. It’s a kink.”

Molly might have ugly snorted.

The man laughed like Sherlock was enjoying the conversation. “Ah, well just wanted to let you know I enjoy reading about your work. Real good stuff, that.”

“I don’t c-“

Molly subtly pinched his arm.

“…Thanks.”

“And your writing, Miss.” The man nodded to Molly, who politely nodded back and then continued with her Reddit. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered someone liked her articles. She’d started writing some in between John’s when he was too busy with all the parenting and actual cases to get it in. Sherlock hadn’t liked it much, didn’t want to encourage people knowing who she was, but they’d compromised with her writing under a pseudonym with no profile picture. Granted, the pseudonym was “literally sherlock’s actual girlfriend”, the same as her verified twitter, so neither was really sure how much of a compromise it was.

Two more people decided to chat up Sherlock, and she had to pinch him into politeness each time-they were perfectly polite as well, he was just surly. When a few people had left he leaned his face into her shoulder and huffed. And huffed. And huffed. “Yeeeees?”

“Buy me chips,” he muttered into her coat. Another slew of people came in, forcing Sherlock to be pressed up against three of them from sheer lack of space. _“Please_.”

“Oh darling,” she patted his cheek. “Suppose I can’t say no when you actually use please,” she joked.

He made a thoughtful humm into her shoulder, giving her a side glance.

“Ha, don’t even think about it.”

He was totally thinking about it. They got off the tube, walked to Sherlock’s favorite chip place and then home. Molly found out he was still thinking about it when they got to her place. And when they finished the chips. And when she was throwing the rubbish in the bin, much to her amusement, he came up beside her and rested his head on her shoulder and batted his eyes. “ _Please?_ ”

Later, cuddled up under a ridiculous layer of blankets, Sherlock grinned. “You know, I do think I’ll be saying please more often now. I’d completely miscalculated the sheer magnitude of the benefits that word affords. Seems there is a-“ he paused, Molly not even trying to keep her eyes open, forehead to his neck. “Oh, should I shut up now?”

“ _Please_ ,” she smiled.

 


End file.
